Konoha Slice of Life
by ocarinajoe
Summary: Naruto and company are in high school, what sort of drama will ensue in the final year of school. Read and find out.
1. Prologue

She watches the boy taking in the cool morning breeze; His dark black eyes taking in the world around him. To her, he seemed so far away. They were always hanging out with each other, but he always seemed to be thinking about something else, something away from their current setting. She wanted to close the gap but he never seemed to want to let her in. The only person who has ever done that, is is best friend.

"Sasuke!" The blonde male jumped from his blind spot pushing the slightly taller male to the side.

Sasuke's reaction was slow, had anyone else done this his reaction would have been to walk away, but it was Naruto, so smiled and responded, "Morning you dolt." The two shared a slight laugh and turn their gaze to the girl watching them.

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke calmly gesturing her to come over.

Her pale skin turn a soft pink as she nodded and ran to her two friends positioning herself in between them. And they started moving toward school. "So Sasuke, how are you doing this morning."

The raven haired boy frowned looking forward, "With a response like that I can assume nothing good?" No response.

"That's cold Sakura-chan…" Naruto pouted poking at her shoulder, "I'm right here…and you just ignore me!" Faking a sniffle he wiped at his arm.

She glared at him, "How are you today Naruto." She spoke in a condescending tone.

"I'm doing great today! Started today with a cup of instant ramen and then met up with you two!" His wide goofy smile was enough to get Sasuke to smirk slightly.

"That's great Naruto, good for you." Sakura blew him off and looked back at Sasuke, "Everything okay at home?"

Sasuke gave a small shake of his head, leaving Naruto to respond. "Best to leave at that Sakura-chan."

She sighed and nodded not adding to the conversation, leaving the three to walk in silence toward the school.


	2. Chapter 1: Ino-Shika-Cho

It was lunch time, the classroom had been emptied save for 3 students; A blonde girl with bright blue eyes and a loud voice talking into her phone, slim boy with his black hair pulled back staring out the window and a larger male with long hair reaching down to his hips.

"Shikamaru!" The larger pouted, "I'm starving let's go get some food."

"You're always starving Chouji," He lazily responded, "But you're right we should get food." Shikamaru turned his gaze to the girl, "Ino, are you in? Or are you just gonna talk on your phone?"

Ino blushed, realizing that the conversation turned to her, "What? No, um...go on without me I'm gonna meet up with a friend of mine." She smiled softly grabbing her purple bag and running off.

Shikamaru sigh throwing his bag over his shoulder and walking toward the door, "Let's go." Chouji happily followed his friend as they made their way out of the room. Weaving their way through the halls they quickly found themselves at the seniors parking lot. Pulling out a pair of keys he pressed the unlock button and got in the driver's seat of a green pick-up truck.

"So where to Chouji?" Not waiting for a response he pulled out of the parking spot and drove toward the road.

"The usual?" Chouji practically drooled out his answer "Beef on top of beef on top of more beef!" He pumped his fist up and down. Shikamaru sighed with a smile, "BBQ it is."

Smiling in the library, Ino sat on a beanbag chair in the back corner waiting comfortably for her "Friend." A few more minutes passed and he heard the sounds of a certain boy talking excitedly.

"Yeah but Sasuke you don't get it!" He shouted, "Math a just isn't my strong suit what's the point of even going?"

Sasuke sighed "You're only in math as a senior because you slacked off your first two years here, our councilor said if you don't pass this year you're going to be held back."

Naruto pouted, "You shush! It's only the first week of senior year plenty of time for me to pass!" The spiky haired blonde put his hands behind his head as they walked.

Ino smiled as she heard Sasuke's voice and ran over, "Sasuke-kun! I'm so happy to see y-" She stopped after seeing who was with, Naruto and Sakura waved happily.

"I hope you don't mind, we were grabbing lunch when you called and they wanted to come." Sasuke spoke in a calm tone. Ino smiled and nodded, hiding her aggravation that Sakura was there, she could handle Naruto since he's Sasuke's best friend but Sakura was Ino's rival, now that she's here it ruined everything.

"So, where did you wanna go?" Naruto spoke excited.

Ino pointed to the back, "Just over there in the back, it's quiet enough to just hang out and talk."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded as they walked to where Ino was sitting, grabbing beanbags for themselves placing them on the wall. Sakura grabbed on of her own and placed it next to Ino's.

Ino sat down with a huff that no one caught on too, staring at Sasuke as he talked with Naruto. Sakura turned to Ino smiling, "So, what's going on with you. Where are Shikamaru and Chouji?"

"Eating food, you know...guy stuff." She sighed softly looking at her pink haired friend and rival in love.

"Huh, and you didn't go?" Sakura tilted her head.

Ino shook her head, "I wasn't hungry." Looking back toward Sasuke, "What about you, have you given any thought to that offer my parents gave you?"

Sakura nodded, "That'd be great actually, I need the money and working with you would be a blast!" He smiled wide, but her smiled faded when she noticed, "Oh man, we messed up didn't we?" She whispered to Ino.

Ino looked back at her, "What do you mean?"

Sakura stood up, "Hey Naruto! I forgot my phone in the cafeteria, come with me to go get it!"

Naruto looked at her confused, "But why do I have to go? Can't you go by yourself?" Sakura grabbed Naruto by the hand and pulled him out of his chair, dragging him out of the library.

"Because I don't wanna go by myself you moron!" Sakura shouted at him,.

When they were well away from Ino and Sasuke, Sakura let go of Naruto who had stopped complaining. "Good." Sakura pulled out her phone and started texting Ino, "Let me know how it goes!" Sakura sighed putting her phone back in her bag.

"Hey! You said you didn't have your phone…" Naruto placed his hands on his hips, "Why did you lie to me," His eyes opened wide and he gasped, before he put on a smile, "Sakura, could it be you just wanted to ask me out on a date? Why, you should have just said so!"

Naruto's cheek was met with Sakura's fist, "No you idiot, it's clear that Ino wanted to be alone with Sasuke so she could confess!"

Naruto rubbed his cheek, and his eyes widened again, "But wait, don't you like Sasuke? Why let Ino do that?"

Sakura sighed placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Just because we're rivals doesn't mean I can't let her go for it. If she wants to ask him out and he says yes who am I to say anything?"

Nodding Naruto responded, "I guess that makes sense" He looked back in the direction of the library, "But too bad, if she does confess Sasuke's gonna turn her down."

Sakura looked at him, "What do you mean,"

"Sasuke doesn't like her like that, he's also not the best when it comes to turning people down easily…"

Sakura looked past Naruto to see a young woman walking toward them, her head hanging. It was Ino, her eyes locked on her phone's screen typing away, "Ino? Are you Ok?"

Ino just kept walking slowly as she turned the corner, "Ino!" Sakura started going after her but was stopped when a firm hand grabbed her wrist. Looking back she saw Sasuke with a solemn face looking in the direction Ino walked

"Let her go, she just wants to be alone...told me so herself."

Naruto looked at him, "What did you say?"

"She asked me out, I rejected her." He sighed handing Naruto an orange bag, "You left this, let's go."

Sakura wanted to dig more, but neither Sasuke nor Ino seemed to want to go into detail, so she left it at that.

Ino sat underneath a tree staring at the sky, "I don't know what I expected," She spoke to herself, "But atleast I tried…"

"Rejected huh?" A lazy voice spoke out to her. She looked up to see Shikamaru holding out a beef skewer to her, "Figured you weren't gonna be eating so I order you something."

She teared up and grabbed the skewer, taking a bite with a tear forming in her eyes, "You don't need to explain, I can guess what happened. Just know me and Chouji are for you to cry on."

Ino's finished up her food quickly, "I'm gonna ditch class the rest of the day, you guys wanna join me?" She spoke softly, choking on some of her words. Shikamaru and Chouji nodded helping her to her feet and walking her to Shikamaru's car.


End file.
